


streets of new york

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Irene tidak tahan lagi. Dia meletakkan pulpennya dengan keras di atas meja, kemudian menutup buku catatannya dengan keras pula. Suho terbengong-bengong sampai-sampai harus menutupgamedi ponselnya begitu saja lalu mengikuti Irene.





	streets of new york

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Irene tidak tahan lagi. Dia meletakkan pulpennya dengan keras di atas meja, kemudian menutup buku catatannya dengan keras pula. Mengemasi kacamatanya, ponsel, dan pengisi daya _portable_. Pulpen itu adalah benda terakhir yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas, dan dia beranjak dengan cepat dari meja.

Suho terbengong-bengong sampai-sampai harus menutup _game_ di ponselnya begitu saja lalu mengikuti Irene. Untung saja ia sudah membayar makanan dan minuman mereka. Dengan cepat ia mengimbangi langkah Irene, mengatur napasnya, berjalan dengan santai lagi sambil membenarkan jas semi-formalnya.

“Oke, Juhyun-ah, aku tahu tempat ini bukan tempat mencari inspirasi yang baik, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi, dong ....”

Irene menatapnya seakan-akan hampir menangis. Suho tersentak. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Kenapa aku mengambil pekerjaan itu?”

Suho mengembuskan napas panjang. “Kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini dulu.”

* * *

Malam New York lebih _hectic_ daripada di Seoul, sampai-sampai Suho pikir ia telah membuat pilihan yang salah. Namun Irene menjadi lebih tenang di sisinya di jalan-jalan lambat mereka, sesekali berhenti, memotret kota dengan kamera _mirrorless_ -nya, atau di dekat tempat-tempat tertentu seperti lampu jalanan, bagian depan toko, bahkan _hydrant_. Atau, melambaikan tangan pada anjing yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka, mendongak pada papan iklan jalanan.

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari buku yang ia sobek dan sebuah pensil. Dia membuat gambar-enam kotak, _board_ dasar untuk adegan-adegan yang dia bayangkan dari kota ini.

Suho pikir perempuan itu sudah mendapatkan yang dia cari, terlebih ketika dia mengajak Suho untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di tepi jalan. Suho menengok jam tangannya, masih ada waktu setengah jam menuju jam pertunjukan yang telah ia dan Irene pesan tiketnya, dan gedung itu tak begitu jauh dari sini, sehingga ia pikir tidak apa-apa membiarkan perempuan itu berkarya dulu di sini.

Namun, ujung-ujungnya, lima belas menit kemudian, Irene hanya mencoret seluruh gambar yang dia buat.

“Aku tidak bisa.”

Suho mencoba diplomatis. “Kau mau ikut menonton atau pulang saja? Apapun yang menyenangkan hatimu.”

“Pulang.” Irene menyandarkan punggung sambil mengembuskan napas. “Atau, aku tetap di sekitar sini aja. Menonton akan membuat kepalaku makin penuh. Aku harus santai. Tidak apa-apa kau sendirian?”

Suho mengangkat bahu. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu.” Suho pun berdiri sambil menepuk lutut Irene. “Sampai jumpa satu jam lagi. Aku ke sana dulu. Jaga dirimu, hati-hati.”

Irene mengangguk, lalu menarik Suho yang sudah akan beranjak sebentar untuk mencium pipinya. “Bersenang-senanglah.”

Suho tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Irene. “Kau juga.”

* * *

Suho selalu menyukai Broadway sebagai bagian dari liburan, dari pelarian. Tidak sekali ia datang ke sini untuk belajar sekaligus menghibur dirinya, dan ini kali kedua Irene bersamanya. Sayang sekali di kesempatan kali ini mereka tidak bisa menyaksikannya berdua. Namun kesediaan Irene untuk berangkat bersamanya selalu ia hargai, sehingga baginya bukan suatu hal besar ia menonton sendirian.

Musikal selalu mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya. Selain karena ia beberapa kali membintanginya, ia selalu suka melihat bagaimana cara dunia yang dekat dengan Hollywood melakukannya. Ia bisa mempelajari beberapa hal sekaligus terinspirasi dari akting-akting pemerannya.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang Irene lakukan di luar sana. Dia menyetujui tawaran untuk membuat sebuah skrip sebuah video klip, dan dia membawa pekerjaan itu bersamanya ke New York; mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa Suho mampu memberikannya ide, berikut pula apa yang mereka saksikan di New York dan sekitarnya.

Tahu-tahu, dua hari di sini, Irene belum membuat satu langkah kemajuan pun.

Irene berkata tadi sore, “Mereka memintaku hanya karena namaku. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat.”

Itu membuat Suho hampir marah, tapi tidak pada Irene. Tak jelas untuk siapa—tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar perempuan itu berkata begitu. Itu adalah kesempatan langka, sebuah tawaran acak yang mungkin sebagiannya karena nama, tetapi ia yakin orang-orang di atas sana mempunyai pertimbangan lain. Irene tidak boleh menganggap dirinya tidak berbakat. Suho begitu ingin membuktikannya—

—tetapi ia sendiri pun kehabisan ide.

Suho mengenal satu aktor di pertunjukan ini. Pernah berperan di salah satu film Hollywood yang ia tonton beberapa bulan lalu. Aktingnya brilian, lagu yang ia bawakan sangat berkesan, tentang sebuah kota yang meninggalkan mereka yang patah hati. Kota selalu bergerak maju dan memberikan hal-hal baru, membuat mereka yang tenggelam di masa lalu tertinggal dan kesepian.

Ia jadi membayangkan sebait lirik yang terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Tentang orang-orang yang menemukan satu sama lain di tengah kesepian, di kota yang selalu bergerak maju. Mereka berlari bersama, mengejar keramaian kota yang mereka lewatkan.

_dear, darling,_   
_we may forget what future is._   
_we may dwell in the past,_   
_but let me bathe you in this light,_   
_and we shine together,_   
_we can run with this hand in you,_   
_because i finally found you._

Suho tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Irene berputar pada tempatnya berdiri, merekam kota dalam gerakan 360 derajat, dengan rekaman yang dipercepat. Dia pikir New York adalah kota inspirasi, kota tujuan larinya seluruh _muse_. Namun tidak ada musik atau kejadian menarik yang mampu menggugahnya sampai saat ini.  Dia mencoba merunut bagian mana yang salah. Dia yang tidak pandai melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda, atau dia yang tidak mampu mengubah apa yang dia lihat menjadi hal yang berbeda? Atau mungkin dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, dan harus lari lebih jauh lagi?

Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba melihat kota dengan mata yang tertutup. Membayangkan gedung dengan apan iklan digital raksasa. Mobil-mobil yang mengantre di lorong _drive-thru_. Dengungan pendingin ruangan yang terdengar dari luar. Keramaian pembicaraan yang menjadi satu dalam sejalur trotoar. Anjing dan kucing yang menyapa toko-toko. Buru-burunya seorang pelajar dan ketakutan seorang pria paruh baya yang mendengar klakson nyaring.

Dia sebelumnya adalah seorang penyanyi. Penari. Dia membayangkan dirinya berdiri di tengah itu semua, menyinari semua wajah orang-orang dan gedung itu dengan gerakannya berlari dan berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

Lalu Irene membuka matanya. Dia putar lagi video 360 derajat yang dia buat.

Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia menggambar enam kotak lebih dulu. Kotak pertama adalah seorang penyanyi, berpakaian lengkap seperti akan tampil di panggung, berikut earpiece dan mikrofonnya, tersesat di tengah-tengah kota. Kelelahan dan berteriak, tak ada yang peduli.

Tepat sekali, lagu yang akan dia buat liriknya adalah lagu tentang seseorang yang hampir saja menyerah, tetapi harus bangkit dan terus berlari.

Kemudian, di panel-panel berikutnya, si penyanyi barusan bersandar di tiang lampu. Kamera akan berpindah ke pendar cahaya tersebut. Lantas, cahaya itu meneranginya. Dia mulai menari di bawah cahaya. Seisi kota mulai tertarik padanya. Ketika ia berhenti menari, seseorang muncul di tengah-tengah keramaian, lalu bernyanyi.

Si penyanyi turut bernyanyi pula. Mereka berduet, menari bersama. Seisi kota mulai berubah. Orang-orang yang marah menjadi tenang, pasangan yang bertengkar berhenti sebentar. Pemusik jalanan tua kembali menggesek biolanya. Pemilik toko bunga membagi-bagikan bunga.

Irene tersenyum memandangi sketsa kasarnya.

* * *

Suho menemuinya setengah jam kemudian di sebuah toko suvenir. Irene menyelesaikan belanjanya, kemudian segera mengajak Suho pulang.

"Kelihatannya kau berbeda." Suho menengok wajah Irene. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka berdua, secara bersamaan. "Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tepatnya menyelesaikannya." Irene memeluk kantong kertas yang berisi barang belanjaannya. "Ironis karena kupikir sendirian itu akan membuatku lupa sejenak dari proyek itu—tahu-tahu aku malah bisa menyelesaikannya."

Suho tertawa kecil. "Saat menonton aku juga menemukan sesuatu. Kurasa aku punya beberapa macam lirik untuk album mendatang." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Sendirian malah membuat kita punya banyak ide. Begitu, ya?"

"Sori karena aku juga harus bilang begitu." Senyumannya mengilaskan sedikit rasa bersalah. "Tampaknya kita harus sendirian sesekali."

"Mungkin kita terlalu sering bersama." Suho pun tertawa, tetapi ia menggandeng Irene sebagai permintaan maaf implisit. "Tapi, begitulah, ada banyak cara untuk membuat sesuatu."

"Salah satunya adalah berlari sendirian sebentar." Irene melirik Suho sesaat. "Tentunya untuk kembali pulang."


End file.
